The Princess and the Snake
by doa360
Summary: Christie thought she was out no choice but to take one last job, one that could dig up old wounds in the newly developed love she had developed with Helena.  A direct sequel to "Lust, Hatred, Love?" rate "M" for violence, language, and sexual content.


Chapter 1

A yacht floats undisturbed on the ocean surface. It is a calm day, without a cloud in the sky. Helena lies back on a beach chair, with her eyes closed and listens to the water lap against the bottom of the boat. The sun will be setting any moment and it promises to be a beautiful one.

_I haven't had a peaceful moment like this in a long time,_ she thinks to herself and smiles. The peace is soon broken when a splash occurs beyond the edge of boat. A feminine grunt is followed by head of water-matted platiunum hair. A tall lightly tanned woman climbs up the latter. Water seems to roll off her body in slow motion, taking extra time to curl around her round, firm breasts. Helena opened her eyes to Christie emerge from the water and step onto the boat and smiled as the other woman shook the extra water out of her hair. A black string bikini and matching thong clung to her like a second skin, but erect nipples did their beast to burst through.

"Figures I do all the work catching our dinner and I find you lounging around like the little French princess you want everyone to _think_ you are," Christie teased with mock exasperation.

"But you're so good at it," Helena replied and theatrically uncrossed her legs and got up from the lounge chair. " Among other things…"She walked over to her silver haired lover and kissed her hard, driving her tongue to meet the others. Her hands snaked their way up Christie's back and began to untie the bikini top, but the other woman clamped her hands down around her wrists and broke their kiss.

"Dinner first my pet," the British woman scolded. "And since I caught it, you get the honor of cooking it."

"You _bitch,_" Helena whispered and picked up the net which held two flapping silvery fish that still seemed determined to live and walked off the gally.

After showering, Christie sat Indian style on the soft bed within the yacht's living quarters, tapping away on her laptop's keyboard. She had enjoyed this quiet week at sea with Helena which celebrated the anniversary of the first time they had admitted their love for each other. Christie still liked to be connected to the outside world, to know everything that was happening, who was doing what; a by-product of her life as an assassin. When she heard Helena's footsteps she closed the laptop and slid it under the bed. The French woman saundered in, still wearing the white bathrobe, but dinner was conspicuous by its absence.

Without say a word Helena undid the knot holding the robe closed and shrugged it off, revealing a white-laced bra and matching semi-transparent panties. The setting sun cast her in a glow that turned Christie on almost immediately before she had a chance to process her lover's appearance.

"I figured I'd skip dinner and go straight to desert," Helena whispered. "Hope you don't mind."

Christie, wearing only a black sports bra and briefs herself, got out of bed and came to the vision in front of her. The two women put their arms around each other and pressed close together. Their kisses were light at first, but became more intense quickly. Helena ran her finger nails down the other woman's spine and felt a shiver in response. Christie broke their kiss and ran her tongue up the other's neck to her earlobe and nibbled lightly. She then worked her way down the neck again and teased the shoulders, sliding down the bras straps as she did so.

"No," Helena whispered, grabbing Christie's hands. "You've been an aggressor all of your life. You're used to taking charge. Tonight is my turn."

They backed towards the bed until the back of the assassin's knees hit the bed. The French woman pushed her back with gentle force and laid on top of her. Christie moaned softly as Helena began grinding herself against her crotch. It was a slow teasing motion, but she felt herself becoming quite wet. Her breathing began to pick up and her nipples became quite hard. Soon they were rocking together; Helena on top pinning her lover's hands above her head. Christie bucked her hips upward, moaning louder as she came closer to climax, but the other woman stopped just short.

They looked at each other with hungry expressions of lust. Helena felt powerful in this position; the other woman was not used to being dominated like this. The role reversal aroused both women greatly. They moved themselves so that they were laying the full length of the bed. They began kissing furiously as Helena fondled Christie's firm breast with her left hand and traced her right hand down the smooth skin, until it slipped beneath the hem of her panties. Fingers teased the outer lips of her vagina before slipping into her smooth wetness.

"Helennnnnnuuuuuuhhh…," Christie moaned as the other woman's fingers slid in and out while the thumb rubbed the clit with gentle force. Helena slid the left bra strap down and left a trail of kisses down from the shoulder until she found a nipple fully erect and waiting for her tongue. The combined sensations proved to be too much, for the assassin to handle for long and soon she cried out and started thrusting her hips in time with her climax.

"You do taste quite good," Helena teased as she licked the juices off her fingers.

"You'll pay for that, you know," Christie vowed as her breathing steadied once again. She sat and locked the other into a bear-hug kissing her fiercely and working to unfasten her bra while her lover returned the favor. "Roll over, you're mine now."

"Ooooo, so _demanding_."

When Helena was on her stomach, Christie began running her tongue up and down the other woman's spine sending shivers throughout her body. Next came fingernails as they traced their way along the sides of the slender French woman's body to the curves of her hips, and finally her buttocks. Helena felt goosebumps all over her body as Christie's tongue began to lick the smooth skin of her rear while fingers found the soft wetness of her crotch and slipped in. Helena cried out at the sudden intrusion, but the cries soon gave way to moans of pleasure as she raised herself on al fours and began thrusting on the other woman's hand.

"Christiiieeeeeeuuuuuhhhhh!" Helena cried out at the moment of orgasm and then collapsed on the bed panting.

"Told you you'd pay," Christie taunted.

"So I guess we're even then," the other woman replied with a lick of the lips.

"No, you still have to pay interest my pet."

Helena rolled over on her back as Christie walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later she came back wearing a strap-on.

"Interest I'll gladly pay," Helena replied and beckoned her lover to come to her. Christie climbed on the bed and "forced" her to roll over again. She inserted the strapon and began to thrust from behind. It was gentle at first. Helena breathed in time to Christie's deep slow movements, but soon felt herself being dragged backwards until she was straddling the assassin, who was sitting in a kneeling position. Together they moved in a steady sensual rythym; one thrusting, the other gyrating her hips.

Helena turned her head back kissed Christie hard, who responded running her hands up and grasping her breasts. Those hands began kneed and caress as the two women sped up their rythym, driving Helena closer to climax and when she did, the grateful cry of ecstasy was enough to melt Christie's heart.

After they had exausted themselves they fell asleep in each other's arms, but the peace was soon broken by the vibrating of Christie's blackberry. Helena shuddered in her sleep but did not wake, for which the assassin was grateful. Christie grabbed the phone and pulled on a long t-shirt before going out to the deck of the yacht. In the pre-dawn light she opened a text message from a supposedly anonymous number, but it was one she reckognized. Someone had a job for her. After they had come to realize their love for one another, Helena begged Christie to get out of the assassination trade. Christie agreed and tried genuinely to get out and forget her past. But if the text was any indication, her past was about to catch up to her once again, and drag the woman she loved right into the thick of it.


End file.
